My Babysitting Drabbles
by HollirotxX
Summary: Drabbles created for my best friend when we used to babysit together. DISCONTINUED!
1. Lessons Style

Kyle hate school. He had so many lessons that Stan wasn't in. In fact, none of his friends were in his he also loved school too. When Stan saw him in the halls, he would always shove Kyle against a locker before kissing him fiercly.

And after school was so much would take him to the Marsh house. No one would be home, seeing as Shelly was at college and his parents were at work. They would go to Stan's room and lay on his there for hours, they would cuddle, and occasionally kiss. Yes, Kyle hated and loved school. But he loved Stan more.

-

For Jinx.


	2. Hesitated Bunny

"Hey Butters?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." Kenny started to speak, then hesitated. Was saying this worth the trouble and pain it could cause? One look into Butters aqua eyes, however, and he knew the answer. "I love you."

For Jinx


	3. Locked Dip

Damien locked the door behind him as he walked into the house. Pip was sitting on the couch, in the near dark of the house. Grinning as he advanced toward the little brit, he layed his cold hands on the back of Pip's neck.

A shriek and a "Bloody Cold!" followed this action, causing Damien to laugh. Leaning down, he placed a kiss where his hands had been."I'm back darling., and I got your stupid tea." Damien whispered before picking Pip up in a firemans lift. "And now for my promised paymet." Pip sighed at the wicked leer that was directed towards him, before smiling.

"Then let's go."

-

For Jinx


	4. Offered Creek

Tweek leaned his head back, and offered his neck to Craig. Strong arms were around his waist, and black hair was tickling his face. His own hair was fairly messed up at the moment.

For once, he wasn't twitching, or freaking out. Something about Craig did this to him. A sharp nip to his neck pulled Tweek out of his thoughts.

Craig glared at the little blond in his arms, once he had his attention. "Pay attention." Craid kissed Tweek and then smiled. "I said I love you."

-

For Jinx


	5. Money K2

"I've got money and hoes in different area codes, I walk down the block they want what I've got. I've got money - "

"I'm not sure if I should be amused or jealous Kenny." Kyle smiled at his boyfriend, who had been singing just a few seconds before.

"Aw babe, I don't need anyone else when I've got you!" Kenny grinned down at the red-head. "Besides, money and hoes ain't got nothing on you."

"Gee, thanks Ken."

-

For Jinx

(The song Kenny is singing is "Money and Hoes by Blood on the Dance Floor")


	6. Boat Bunny

Kenny loved going out on his boat. Sitting in the sun, with the gentle waves rocking him. He also loved it when Butters came out with him. The smaller blonde was nervous about the water and how the boat rocked. But when Kenny held him tightly while they stared at the setting sun, Butters always knew nothing bad would happen to him. Kenny wouldn't ever let him get hurt.

For Jinx


	7. Change Style

Change is inevitable. Everyone should know that. Some people choose to ignore this fact however. Which is why when Kyle and Stan held hands in school, many people freaked out. Bur when it all boiled down, the only thing that mattered were the friends who were behind them, and the hand that was connected to their own.

For Jinx


	8. Footsteps Style

When Kyle walked down the street, he knew he heard footsteps following him. He hurried along, trying to make it to Stan's house before whoever was following him caught up with him. When he saw the Marsh's front door, Kye almost sighed with relief. The sense of calm he felt at seeing it however, ended when a hand clamped down on his mouth. Kyle 's eyes widened and he bit down on the hand, which drew away quickly, and he screamed. Stan was out of the house in what seemed to be less then a minute, and whoever had followed him was gone already. As Stan held him later that night, and soothed him after the attack, Kyle knew he'd never felt more safe.

For Jinx


	9. Instructed Style

Kyle had always done what he'd been instructed to do. Doing good in school, being kind to those around him, respecting his elders. He'd always tried to be a good. But as he left the movies holding hands with Stan, he didn't care if anyone said it was wrong. Being in love beat being accepted.

For Jinx


	10. Laugh K2

Kyle loved making Kenny laugh. Just knowing he could cause the blond joy made him so incredibly happy. So he'd go out of his way to make Kenny time he went to far to make him laugh, and got hurt. Kenny didn't laugh then. He only cried.

-For Jinx


	11. Leaned Dip

In the years that Pip had know Damien, things had been good. His accent had faded, he had made friends at school, and Damien had admited to loving leaned back in his seat, and let his head fall to the side to look at Damien. The Anti-Christ was taking him somewhere. He faintly realized he hadn't even bothered to ask where they were going. He trusted Damien. Smiling to himself, Pip settled down and waited for Damien to tell him they were there.

-For Jinx


	12. Name K2

Kenny didn't feel he had to name what he had with Kyle. But that didn't stop him from doing so. In fact, he called Kyle his boyfriend a lot. He also referred to him as his lover. But slapping a label on it meant nothing. What they had was love, and Kenny was happy with that. He knew names were over-rated anyway.

For Jinx


	13. Pressing Creek

Craig loved pressing Tweek against nearly anything, and pinning him down. Tweek would always twitch and shake against Craig, as he kissed the blond all over. Tweek just looked so gorgeous when he was held down and ravished. Being unable to move, and completly at Craig's mercy. But Tweek trusted him. Craig was never rough, and never hurt Tweek. And in return, Tweek basked in all the attention Craig gave to him.

For Jinx


	14. Pulled Dip

Pip's eyes had always pulled the Anti-christ in tightly, surrounding him with love the other never knew could exsist. Damien wanted nothing more then to kiss the sweet boy, but he felt the need to wait. For what though, he didn't know, but wait he did. Until Pip wrapped his arms around Damien, claiming he was 'taking to long to do it his damned self', and he kissed him. Then it was Damien who was pulling Pip in tightly, closer, kissing him senseless.

For Jinx


	15. Rehab Bunny

Kenny hated rehab. The counciling, the fact that he was torn from his friend and family. That he has to give up his old days he wondered why he was here. But then he saw the picture of Butters on his nightstand, and he remembered was important for him to commit to. To show Butters that he loved his and would do anything for him. This was for Butters.

For Jinx


	16. Saved Bunny

Butters always saved Kenny a seat in their classes together. He loved being as close as possible to the other boy, and he didn't think Kenny minded. Kenny would just toss a smirk and wink at Butters as he sat down. Which caused Butters to blush. It was the same everyday. Until one day, nothing too special about it, Kenny leaned over and kissed Butters."Thanks for saving my seat for me Buttercup."Butters was red for the rest of the period, but his smile outshone any other he'd ever smiled before.

-For Jinx


	17. Smiled Style

Stan simply loved it when Kyle smiled. The way the pale, flawless skin pulled tight around his mouth, showing pearly white teeth. Kyle's eyes would lite up, and the green would sparkle of all, Stan loved how he smiled when a simple "I love you" was whispered in his ear.

For Jinx


	18. Sure Dip

Damein was not always sure about his life. As the anti-christ, he knew his place in the world. But Pip had changed that. With a simple smile, a kiss and a sweetly whispered "I love you." life wasn't too sure anymore. But Damien didn't care. He had the sweetest blond by his side, and the future didn't matter too much anyway.

For Jinx


	19. Threat Creek

Craig hated it when people threatened Tweek. It pissed him off to no end. It made him want to tear people apart, when he normally was very then Tweek's twitching body curled up closer to his own body. Craig sighed, and held him kissed Craig's throat and smiled. He didn't mind the threats as much as his boyfriend did. He knew Craig would always protect him.

For Jinx


	20. Under Bunny

Kenny hated being sick. He had to stay inside all day, with nothing to do and with no one to talk over towards his window, Kenny sighed as he stared. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a famila mop of blond hair that barely reached his window. And whensmall hands lightly tapped on the pane, Kenny jumped out of his bed and ran to the it open, he stared down at his little Buttercup, who was smiling up at him.

"I heard you were under the weather and wanted to see how you were feeling." Butters explained with a blush.

Kenny smiled softly at his boyfriend."I'm feeling much better now babes." Kenny whispered, before pulling Butters into his room. "My Buttercup always makes me feel good."

For Jinx


	21. Watching Bunny

Kenny was watching Butters closely as he talked to Tweek. The two little blonds were giggling over something, and Kenny loved ' giggle was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. He heard someone come up next to him and looked over to see Craig standing there. He was watching Tweek with a smile streching across his face. Craig looked over at him and they shared a smile before going to their Butters into his arms, Kenny gave him a smile and a kiss. He began to leadhim to the doors, so they could leave school. Kenny couldn't wait to leave and go home, because Butters was coming with him. Grinning widely, one could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Kenny, stop thinking dirty." Butters rolled his eyes, but that didn't keep the small smile off his face.

For Jinx


	22. Wish K2

Kenny only had one wish to make the night he and Kyle saw a shooting star. And that wish was that Kyle would always when he told Kyle that, with a blush staining his cheeks, he received the biggest smile he'd ever seen from Kyle, and a kiss as well.

"Yanno what my wish was?"

"Hm?"

"For you to always be in my life."

For Jinx


End file.
